


Room for two

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Koyama shows his appreciation for Kato's beauty.





	Room for two

It's pitch dark in their hotel room and Shige rolls to the other side when he hears his name being whispered in the dark from across the other bed.  
  
"Shige? Are you sleeping? Shige?"  
  
A not so subtle and very wide awake Koyama stands right next to his bed and Shige groans, hand in his hair, turning to face the other.  
  
"Kei-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Then Shige hears no sound anymore and is about to doze off again when he feels the mattress dipping down and Koyama crawling in beside him.  
  
Soft lips are on his neck and a hand sliding under his shirt. Shige makes a noise.  
  
"Shige.." is all that Koyama gasps as his lips travel lower and Shige takes a deep breath.  
  
"Kei-chan, what are you doing? Do you want to wake everyone up?"  
  
"Tegomass are sleeping in the other room, everything is fine"  
  
"Tegoshi is actually sleeping?" Shige yawns and then moans as Koyama's hand shoves up his shirt and his wet tongue laps over a nipple.  
  
"You looked so good in today's group shot, I just have to show you how handsome you are" Koyama whispers lovingly against his skin and Shige smiles.  
  
Koyama's affectionate words combine with a clever tongue that explores his lower abdomen and there is some rustling of blankets and pj's and then those warm lips are around his dick and Shige groans again.  
  
Koyama doesn't hold back, head going up and down and he's drinking in Shige's reactions.  
  
He takes his time to make it good and then there is a strong grip in his hair as a warning and Koyama keeps going, licking his lips afterwards and falling next to Shige on the bed, snuggling close to him.  
  
"Do you think there is space for two in this bed?"  
  
"There is always space for you close to me," Shige says, pulling Koyama closer and Koyama beams.  
  
"Shige! I love you!"  
  
Shige chuckles, kissing Koyama's forehead. "I love you, too."  
  



End file.
